Sanada Ichizoku
Clan Name: Sanada Clan ''' '''Symbol: Clan History: The Sanada clan has always been shrouded in a thick mystery ever since it was first noticed. At first, this family seemed to be another one of those anonymous clans without prestige or class. The leaders always made sure the clan members kept a low profile, never showing off their skills, especially to conceal the secret of their power: a technique known as the Celestial Body – a divine corporeal envelope superior and different from any other ordinary one. Nothing is known of the origins of the technique and the clan but rumor has it that at one point, about 100 years ago, the Sanada lineage was almost completely eradicated by a powerful enemy who had discovered the secret of their technique. Fate of course decided otherwise; the deities would not allow this clan of demigods to be wiped out by a single enemy. As if by a miracle, the three children of the Clan leader survived the onslaught and set out to give back its prestige and lustre to the noble family. Each of them took separate directions, each settling on a different island of Japan. Years passed and the clan slowly regained its strength, its population increasing and the businesses prospering. The Sanada Clan was once again alive… But years later, another tragedy befell on the faction established in Tokyo. The Clan Leader had just stepped down from his responsibility, eventually passing the ‘power’ to his eldest son, Masayuki, aged 23. Still, several members believed that the rightful heir should have been Masakage, the younger sibling. Actually, Masakage was the real genius of the family, surpassing even his elder brother both skill wise and character wise. Indeed, the little prodigy mastered the skills of the family much more easily than Masayuki and he even showed that he had a greater charisma. Yet, he wasn’t chosen because he was deemed unsuitable to be a wise leader, the elders having sensed his twisted personality… At the same time, the brother of the former Clan head and therefore the uncle of Masayuki and Masakage, orchestrated a rebellion within the clan. His aim was to guide the Sanada clan to domination of japan, an objective which went completely against the clan’s philosophy. For this reason, the unscrupulous individual used the pretence that Masakage should have been the legitimate successor to leadership. With this as an excuse, he was able to divide the clan and pull a good number of members on his side, including the overly skilled Masakage himself… Forgetting the wish and advices of their ancestors, these rebels turned their backs on their home to follow their new leader. Although it was always recommended that Sanada’s kept low profile so that their techniques would not be coveted by their enemies, this group of separatists went on a killing frenzy, shedding blood using the name of the illustrious clan. Still, it was unthinkable that a small group of ninja, even blessed with such a powerful technique could take on the Japan by themselves. Then one day came when these criminals were finally neutralised, putting an end to their massacres and in the process avoiding more shame to fall on the Sanada name. Only a few managed to escape and they were forced to put their ambitions aside for the time being lest they should be discovered and annihilated for good. While this was expected to be a great piece of news for the remaining Sanada clansmen across Japan, there was no rejoicing at all. What the elders always feared had already happened: the whole of Japan was now aware of the, until now, secret techniques of the Sanada Ichizoku. But the harm was already done and nothing could be done about it - They would have to cope with their new lifestyle, thus forgetting their former existence as an anonymous and unknown family… Clan Details: Physical Appearance: It is not a coincidence that Sanada’s are often referred to as demigods by the commoners. After all, there should be a reason why their technique is called the Celestial Body… A natural trait of the Sanada clansmen is their quasi-perfect physique and divine beauty. Aesthetically speaking, it is almost impossible to compare with the appearance of the bodies possessed by Sanada clan members, refined facial contours and heavenly corporeal envelopes being only a few features. Most of the Sanada’s have raven hair, fair skin and sharp, piercing black eyes. The impressive height of Sanada clan members is also a noteworthy characteristic. Clan Clothing: Although there is not definite dress code, Sanada’s usually wear dark clothes and trenchcoats. However, the clansmen have recently picked up a preference for grandiose silk garments embroidered with golden cloth. Famous and Important Clan Members: Sanada Masayuki: Aged 43, this powerful ninja, almost at Sage level, is the head of the current Head of the Sanada Clan in Tokyo, asserting his authority without however exerting an iron fist on the clan members. Respected for both his strength and charisma, he leads the clan and protects the secret of the Celestial Body. Rumours running within the clan itself say that Masayuki is even more determined to fight for the Sanada Ichizoku since the disappearance of his first born son two decades back. He would do anything to prevent such a tragedy from repeating itself. Sanada Masakage: One of the rebels who started abusing of the technique’s power to do harm, Masakage who was aged only 20 at that time is now the self proclaimed leader of the new Sanada faction established in the Okinawa, the Sanada Demons. Although his real intentions are not clear, it is rumoured that he wishes to continue the work of his predecessor at the head of the Sanada Demons. Aged 38, Masakage is none other than the younger brother of Masayuki, the current legitimate Tokyo Sanada Clan leader. Current Situation: The Sanada separatist faction, born from the ashes of the destroyed rebel group, is slowly trying to reassert itself as a powerful entity. Led by the prodigy Sanada Masakage, they have nonetheless pledged their loyalty to the Emperor. But at the same time, they never forget who their real master is… Meanwhile, the Sanada clansmen in the other countries prefer to adopt a neutral stance simply for the sake of their clan’s safety. Still, they will gladly put their powers at the disposal of their home whenever it is needed. Clan Items: Heretic bands; Also known as bullet reflector heretic bands are made out of a special alloy. Just the fact that they’re metal increases wearer’s defense however add a twist and they become a Moebius strip (a loop made by twisting the ends of a strip 180 degrees and joining them together). Depleted Uranium; It is a heavy metal with a density of 19 g/cm^3 (1.7 times that of lead) used to produce anti-tank munitions. Polonium; A chemical element that has the symbol po and atomic number 84. it’s highly radioactive, silvery white metalloid. It was discovered by the curie couple in 1898. Gyouko Gurabo (Freezing Gloves) ---- A simple glove that is activated by fusing the cells of the hand in possession of it to generate a subzero temperature. Temperatures reach -20 degrees Celsius (-4 degrees Fahrenheit). The freezing temperatures go through a single layer of clothing easily. Contact is needed to surpass very thick layers. This glove is made of a steel alloy, which makes it as flexible as aluminum, but keeping the dense and tough properties of steel. The gloves will make anything that comes in contact experience freezing temperatures. Tenjin first recieved this when it was needed to kill the poison ivy that surrounded the herb he was sent to recieve. ki can be sent into the gloves to send the temperatures through various substances. The user uses cell hardening combined with a layer of ki to keep his own body heat from being affected by the warmth, at least, enough for him to stand. Of course, releasing the bloodline can help him warm up. Keeping up these temperatures can take a toll after awhile. Ten Kugutsu (Celestial Puppet) The puppets were created through the problems with the bloodline that cause Tenjin to have problems. With the tissue that left his body, ejected during run-ins with the bloodline. Tenjin, noticing that the tissue was still alive, came up with the idea of making it useful by combining it with the structure of a puppet, add a touch of his own body to the puppets. However, the tissue is useless when not powered by the very lifeforce that keeps all cells alive, and so the parts of tissue cannot be moved unless Tenjin is feeding them. (Meaning the arm cannot move...) Satsubatsu This puppet's name means bloodthirsty, and it seems so as this puppet comes with all the necessities to get blood from its target. This puppet possesses 4 arms, a set of legs, and resembles a human in the structure of it. The tissue, that is what makes it similar, is on the both arms and the right leg. This tissue is about as pale as Tenjin's skin and even covers the belly area, though none of this matters since a black cloak covers it from the head down to the upper leg area, just a few inches below the waist. The lower back has a bit of tissue there as welll. The puppet, altogether, consists of tissue, ceramic plating and a steel skeleton, which is what the ball joints are also created out of, though able to disconnect as a shooter when need be. The head is quite disgusting to those of weak stomachs and minds. Tissue covers various parts of the face, the right side of the mouth down to covering the chin, and covering the left area around the eye. A tuft of hair on his head is raven and the eyes are as close to human eyes as possible without the demented look with the wide-open look on him, and the third eye. The weapons and accessories that the puppet is equipped with are the following: ''-Saw blades (equipped on the inside of the forearms)'' -Smoke bomb equivalent venting (in the upper chest area) -Stretching arms, limited to 6 feet extra distance -Communication Unit in the mouth (for usage with ventriloquism) -Hidden 1/2 foot blade (in stomach) Shuuban Shuuban has the light-weight skeletal structure consisting of a steel alloy, made to be light, but lesser in strength. This is due to the structure of the puppet and what it is exactly. This puppet, Shuuban, is shaped as a pterodactyl. It's abilities to fly make it the perfect surveillance puppet. Ceramic plating is the outer shell, but much lighter to allow its flying capabilities apply. The tissue, however, is found on the top of the wings, and on the underbelly. It’s wing spread is approximately 12 feet in total. This bird is actually quite large, but its size greatly decreases as it's wings fold up and Satsubatsu is stored inside. The weapons and accessories that the puppet is equipped with are the following: ''-Poison needle shooter (located in the wings)'' -Poison Gas Bomb (shot from the stomach) -Explosion Pouches in the form of a small ball (shot from the mouth) -Shuriken shooter (located in the wings) -Strings on the inside''.'' Category:Clan Category:Sanada Clan